Figneria Alshavin
| Casualname = Fine | Age = 26 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Yellow | Birthplace= Unknown | Status= Deceased | Weapon= Bargren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mercenary (Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted (Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) Commander of Legnica Army (Former) | Army= Legnica Army(Former) | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Figneria Alshavin, also known as Fine, was a successor to the late Sasha as Zhcted's new Vanadis and the last owner of Bargren. Character Information Appearance Fine was a beautiful woman who has a very long hair, with her front hair-bangs covers her right eye. She also has an average body built with a well-endowed bust size.Light Novel Volume 12 Colored illustration In attire wise, Fine's clothing design is more revealing and sophisticated: with her black dress that almost exposing her cleavage, which is also warped by blue obi that surrounds her waist, as well her skirt which its cut that almost reveals her legs until her hips.Light Novel Volume 12 Cover. One notable feature about her fashion is her sleeveless black cape with white feathery collar and the design of falcon sewed on her clothes vividly stood out. Personality As an experienced mercenary, Fine was a stoic and cool-minded woman who would do anything to ensure her personal survival, though money isn't her primary focus. Due to that very principles, Fine would constantly find any active war available in the battlefield in order to support herself; additionally, because she often doing her job alone, Fine also prone to distrust towards anyone who could be her potential enemy, especially during a battlefield. In the recent times however, Fine is somewhat lost interest on finding active warfare despite she continues her mercenary lifestyle, until Bargren chose her a Vanadis. Fine also not a sociable person as she rather to be a listener in most conversations and only asks questions about only topics that interested her.Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue For that reason, Fine feels somewhat uncomfortable in raveling around large cities (such as Silesia) since she considers them as a place to recuperate herself and gather information. Moreover, because wandering mercenaries rarely serve under neither kingdom nor nobility, Fine rarely yield or submit to anyone whom she don't recognizes even to the king, mostly that she tended to be independent from any influences from anyone or anything that comes to her mind. Regardless, at least she still has certain degree in courtesy and judgement in humbling humble herself towards those who have more prestige background than hers, mostly because she attempted to avoid unwanted consequences befalls onto her.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 History Little is known about Fine, though records were shown that she was a former mercenary-for-hire who wandered across the entire continent in order to seek a battlefield. Prior her life as a mercenary, Fine was hired by some village to repel and defeat nearby bandits in the forest. In an unknown battle, Fine was on a losing side as her former allies were chased by her enemy and as retaliation, she had to kill her enemies in order to escape form her pursuers. Whist seeing the battle where both armies were still fighting, Fine met Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion who attempted to invite her to escape from the battlefield. Having initially suspicious over Vissarion's invitation, Fine followed the leader anyways into the mercenaries camp. In the camp, she also met the youngest members of the group, Eleonora Viltaria and Limlisha who were also Vissarion's protege, and she was surprised when she listen to Elen's curiosity about her before Vissarion arrived an stopped her. Having gained the horses and gold, Fine asked Vissarion about a child mercenary in the group which Vissarion answered that the young Elen was actually the group's veteran in due to her adoption by Vissarion. Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Page 14 At her age of 20, Fine's abundant experience in warfare earned her reputation as "Finé of the War Blade" throughout continent. Despite her involvement in most of Silver Gale Mercenaries wars and her unlikely friendship with Vissarion, she did not join the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fine also learned from Elen that Vissarion had a vision to build a kingdom where people could live in a happy and safe life, something she viewed as a mere illusion. Nevertheless, in order to help Vissarion to fulfill that vision despite her skepticism, Fine trained her swordsmanship and learned literacy in both reading and writing. She also discussed with Vissarion about the kingdom they planning on establishing, which on her case was a militarized one focusing on dominating other kingdomLight Novel Volume 17. To her surprise however, Vissarion didn't against her idea since he planned on establishing his kingdom with his method. In one battlefield however, Fine became the Silver Gale Mercenaries's enemy where she fought on the different side and clashed with Vissarion, who was trying to keep Elen and Lim away from the battlefield. Despite her victory however Fine was horrified to see Vissarion's state especially his critical wounds, stretched from his right shoulder to his chest, and the only last words she assumed to hear was "dream". Nevertheless, this outcome not only resulted the former leader's death and shattered his vision, it also caused the disbandment of the Silver Gale Mercenaries where its former members went separated ways. Even she managed to defeat Vissarion, several years later she's still remembers about his legacy of making the kingdom he envisioned for. Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Page 20 Chronology The New Vanadis of Legnica Several months after Sasha's death, Fine was chosen by Bargren as the new Vanadis of Legnica and she had to confirm her status by meeting King Viktor, Zhcted's current king. During her journey in a crossroads between Legnica and Silesia, Fine remarked anything about Elen and the defunct Silver Gale Mercenaries whilst lamenting her position as a Vanadis like Elen. Regardless, she is eager to reunite with Elen again. Upon entering Silesia for the first time, which took her a week to reach her destination, Fine was impressed to the capital city lively culture and lifestyle despite her doubt in fitting into the society. After showing Bargren to the Imperial Palace's gatekeepers, Fine was surprised to be informed that the palace servants have prepared a guest room just for her whilst escorting her to see Viktor. As she entered into the Throne Room, Fine reporting herself to the old king by bowed down to him., Just as Viktor was announcing her as a new Vanadis, Fine asked the old king if he was fine to believe her and even suspect the Fire-Viralt could be a fake, to which Viktor counters that Bargren could have leave if it was a fake, initially raising Fine's confusion and suspicions. Fine further asked Viktor why did the old king chose her as a Vanadis, only to learn that not even Zhcted Kings have such authorities to questioning her position since Bargren has chosen its new owner, leaving the new Fire Vanadis even more confuse than ever before being told by Eugene-Earl of Pardu and also Viktor's official successor-to return to her guest room. Before she was returned to guest room as an audience is still ongoing, King Victor bestowed Figneria the title Hidden Princess of Luminous Flame and a surname Alshavin. In her room, Fine was visited by Eugene regard his briefing about duty and responsibility as a Vanadis and despite her skepticism towards the information, she couldn't helped herself to be surprised and frustrated to learn that only the Viralts decide the fate of the Vanadises. While seeing Bargren emit its lights with distrust, which opted her to begin believe the lore, Fine further asked Eugene about Elen who the Earl suspected as her past acquaintances First Meeting with Vanadises After adjusting her lifestyle as a Vanadis for a month, Fine leaves and meet with the first two Vanadises in Silesia Imperial Palace: Liza of Lebus and Valentina of Osterode, who have just returned from foreign lands (Liza from Asvarre while Tina from Brune). As the three are having their tea, Fine asks both Valentina and Liza regards Elen's conditions in Brune, which Valentina explains that she traveled to Brune under Viktor's orders to defeat the enemies alongside with Tigre, who Fine finds interesting and yearns to meet him in person after learning his attributes via Valentina's accounts. Fine then asks the two about their reasons as a Vanadis, which both Liza and Tina reply that they were motivated by their respective dream, something Fine realizing that Elen is proceeding Vissarion's legacy. Unfriendly Reunion with Elen and Lim (To be added...) Imperial Garden Incident (To be added...) Second Meeting with Tigrevurmud During her imprisonment, Fine is visited by Tigre and Lim who wanted to know about her reason in attacking Liza. Rather than cooperating, Fine instead asking Tigre about himself while ignoring Lim's warning. Soon after hearing Tigre's backstories, Fine then asks Tigre about his archery prowess Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign Figneria's Declaration of War As soon Fine returns Legnica Imperial Palace after her 6 days of escape, she gathers all of her ministers and declare war on Leitmeritz. Even with her ministers' shock and urge her to reconsider, due to Sasha's friendship with Elen, Fine brushes it off and, while lying about Eugene's status as Zhcted's "traitor", she accusing Elen-along with Liza and Sofy- for siding the said traitor and even blaming her for her imprisonment. When her retainers are confused while remembering the sudden reconciliation between Elen and Liza since Kazakov's death, Fine takes out the map and convinces everyone that Elen's death shall bring "justice" back to Zhcted and even discourages those who refuses to join her war. This prompts ministers agree with Fine's battle against Leitmeritz without knowing their Vanadis's hidden ambitions. Death and Suicide In spite the tide turns for the worse after Lebus Army's arrival, Fine still continue her duel as she is planning on defeating both Elen and Liza in the same battlefield. The duel then becoming increasingly intense where Fine almost burns Elen with Fran Roth. During the duel where she is countering Elen's Ley Admios, Fine sees Elen is charging towards her and going to land her fatal slash at her. Despite her best effort to block her attack with one Bargren's blade however, Arifar's slash cut her right shoulder and crushes her ribs before Elen drops onto the ground, causing her to bleed heavily while standing. While remember her memories with Vissarion, Fine then seeing Elen is not going to finish her off so she decides to commit suicide by burning herself to death with Bargren's fire, leaving not even her ashes behind. Her death delivers a major blow to Legnica Army, forcing some of her soldiers either surrender or leave the battlefield, resulting its major defeat. Legacy (To be added...) Powers and Abilities *'Fighting Skills'-As a former mercenary, Fine is proficient in any fighting skills to defend herself against enemy she faced. *'All Weapons Proficiency'-Having live her as mercenary fighting in numerous wars and battlefields,Fine learnt to use any weapons she can find for her advantages, even using her enemy's weapons to kill her target. *'Master Swordswoman'-Figneria's main weapon was primarily Dual Dagger. She was most proficient on dual wielding Daggers,allowing her to quickly master Bargen. *'Pyrokinesis'- Being a fire type Vanadis, Fine begins to use possessing fire based abilities despite her fresh position. Weapon and Equipment *Bargren- Fire type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Fine's primary weapons. It is also once owned by its former owner SashaLight Novel Volume 4 Cover. Trivia *Fine is the only known Vanadis to replace Zhcted's former prestigious War-Maiden. She is also the eldest Vanadis after Sasha, Sofy and Valentina. *Like Elen, Liza and Sasha, Figneria possesses two nicknames with different titles. Her first nickname "Fine of the Blade", is unrelated to her position as a Vanadis and the other nickname "Hidden Princess of Luminous Flame", is one that is given as a title to the Vanadis of Bargren along with the territory of Legnica by the King of Zhcted. *To date, Fine is the only Vanadis who uses Bargren to commit suicide after being defeated by Elen. *Although, being given the "Alshavin" name when King Viktor recognized her as the Vanadis, Fine is not related to Sasha, as it is only an honorary title that will be used for Fine as long as she remains a Vanadis of Legnica. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Mercenaries Category:Zhcted